Hammer Barbaric, un pegaso luchador - Parte 2
by JuanLin82
Summary: Comienza y se desarrolla la historia del joven pegaso, quien se adentrará por Ecuestria para buscar otra vida, entre otras razones. Pero mientras tanto, otra historia se desarrolla...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

John Leight se había levantado temprano de su dura cama. Hizo todo lo que debía hacer, salió de su cueva, se despidió de su pequeño wyrm, regalo de su señor, y se encaminó a la tienda de su líder.

Mientras pasaba, miró a todos esos ponies zombies, todos los cuales dormían en enormes fardos de paja gris; al menos debía contentarse, pensó, el tenía su propio hogar gracias a su líder.

El lugar era oscuro; quizá la luz del sol llegaba con fuerza a ese lugar, pero no quitaba la enorme oscuridad del suelo infestado, donde no crecía nada, obligando a los que vivían allí, a sacar la madera y algunos alimentos, de otros lugares, esto debido a la orden del Lich de no matar a nadie todavía.

Cuando llegó donde vivía el Lich, una tienda grande y espaciosa, se identificó a los esqueléticos guardias y entró.

El lugar estaba bastante amueblado; casi todo el lugar estaba alfombrado, habían cojines y almohadas en todas partes, y un trono de huesos en el centro. Aquella no era la única habitación en la tienda, pero todas las demás eran solo para el Lich.

John se acercó al trono, y, esperando pacientemente, apareció el Lich, quien se sentó en su trono. El Lich tenía forma humana, llevaba una enorme capa, que le llegaba desde el cuello hasta el suelo. No tenía pies, sino que levitaba, y no tenía cara, sino un cráneo, de donde emanaba un aliento fuertemente frío.

- Me alegra que vinieras, John –dijo el Lich con su voz aguda y ronca-. La verdad es que quería que vinieras por diversos motivos.

- ¿De verdad? – respondió John, quien se levantó.

- Sí – respondió serio el Lich -. Para empezar, quiero felicitarte por el primer ataque a través del desierto.

- Es un honor. Pero, ¿para qué era ese ataque?

- Era sólo para probar este Ejército Gris, quienes por cierto, son muy útiles y buenos.

- Pero... perdimos una gran cantidad de zombies, y yo que creía que era...

- ¿Para obtener una posición? ¿¡Que disparate estás hablando!?- dijo sin enojarse mucho el Lich-. Ya averigue, y ví que su posición dista bastante del pueblo más cercano. Nos quedaremos acá, y nos entrenaremos.

- ¿Nos entrenaremos?

- De eso quería hablarte ahora. Verás, mientras tú no estabas, mandé a algunos a fabricar garras y lanzas, las cuales serán nuestras armas. Quiero que tú entrenes a los zombies con las garras ya repartidas, de la misma forma que yo lo hice contigo. Ah, y dile a Gargoile que haga lo mismo con los pegasos. Este es el momento de mejorar, y lo haremos al máximo, logrando así la gloria.

- ... Muy bien señor...

- ¡Ah! Quería preguntarte una última cosa.

- Lo que usted quiera señor.

- Quizá sea un poco extraño... pero, ¿por qué te uniste a mí tan rápido?

- Bueno... - respondió John muy nervioso-. Donde yo vivía, se burlaban de mí... por ser homosexual...

- Ok - interrumpió otra vez el Lich-. Ahora sal y has lo que tengas que hacer.

John salió de muy mala gana de la tienda. Quería seguir hablando, pero los deberes eran lo primero, supuso. No pudo seguir pensando más, pues se le apareció al frente de él su División. No le quedó más remedio que sacar sus garras y enfrentar su deber, pues dominar Ecuestria era su prioridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El primer día del viaje resultó ser una verdadera batahola. El inmenso calor, una tormenta de arena y los lloriqueos del bebé, casi obligaron a Hammer a realizar varias locuras, entre ellas, la de quedarse quieto y esperar la muerte. Pero en todos aquellos momentos supo desistir, y siguió caminando, llevando a cuestas la carreta, hacia las montañas. Sabía que el viaje iba a durar mucho tiempo, así que tuvo paciencia, y durmió su primera noche del viaje, con frio pero bastante abrigado, al igual que su hermanita.

Al despertar al día siguiente, notó algo muy extraño: Había sido arrastrado, durante la noche, hacia las montañas. Ahora estaba mucho más cerca de ellas, él y su carreta. Siguió caminado, mientras trataba de aclararse esas dudas. ¿Quién habría querido ayudarlo? Las posibilidades y las personas eran muchas. Pero la segunda era… ¿Cómo lo hizo, haciéndolo pasar desapercibido, y dejando solo las huellas de la carreta…?

Seguía pensando en eso cuando llegó al fin a las montañas. Eran enormes, probablemente marcarían el límite de Ecuestria. Detrás de ellas se encontraría el primer pueblo.

Estaba poniéndose ya el sol, y Hammer aún buscaba un camino para entrar. Peor aún, se le estaba acabando la leche para su hermanita. Tras un par de horas, buscando un lugar para entrar, encontró una caverna que parecía segura. Entró con su hermanita montando en él, y, mientras caminaba ahí, pronto empezó la oscuridad, por lo que tuvo que sacar la antorcha y su martillo. Tras encender la antorcha, se asustó de improviso. Habían muchos huesos desparramados en el suelo, siendo la mayoría de animales pequeños, aunque también algunos pertenecientes a ponies. ¿Serán de los que habrían querido irse de la aldea, sin alcanzar su objetivo?

Siguió su camino por la cueva. A medida que seguía su camino, comenzó a notar un olor extraño. pero también sintió que estaba bajando levemente. Trató de calmarse un poco ante esa loca idea del inframundo, no iría a despertar a su hermanita...

El olor se iba haciendo demasiado intenso. Hammer decidió colocar a su hermanita de nuevo en la carreta, pues el olor le haría mucho daño.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos de andar y andar, pudo ver el origen del olor. Un oso muerto, el cual fue atacado y golpeado en la cabeza. Hammer miro por un momento al animal sin vida, y se dio cuenta de que el animal no tenía sangre alrededor, y de que había sido golpeado en la cabeza, prueba de eso, había una roca con sangre seca al lado de su cabeza.

Hammer tuvo que irse rapidamente, ya que el olor se hacía insoportable. Tras dar una mirada rápida a su alrededor mientras corría, vió varios otros cadáveres, pertenecientes esta vez a muertos vivientes, quienes al parecer lucharon desarmados contra el oso, pereciendo rápidamente. Lástima que no los haya matado a todos, pensó.

Tras un trote para pasar rápido ese olor, llegó a lo que parecía la salida. La cueva había terminado y había una gran pared lisa que daba término a la cueva, pero mirando hacia arriba estaba la salida, a través de un gran agujero. Hammer se alegró de ver la salida y oler un poco el aire fresco, ya necesario entre tanto olor horrible.

Pero tras ese pequeño momento de alegría, pronto le llegó la preocupación. Ya había encontrado la salida, ¿ahora que? No podía arrojar la carreta hacia el agujero, como tampoco volar con ella hacia afuera. Tras mucho pensarlo, al fin encontró una solución. Guardó todas sus armas y enseres en las mantas, formando un gran bulto que después arrojó al agujero, logrando echarlo afuera al primer intento. Ahora debía arriesgarse con sus alas. Tomó a su hermana, se quitó las vendas, las cuales guardó, y emprendió el vuelo lento, rogando que no le pasara nada a sus alas.

Cuando dejó a su hermanita en el suelo arriba, se le dislocó un ala. Pero logró tomarse a tiempo de los bordes, y subir a la superficie. Ya más seguro en tierra, pudo recobrarse, volver a colocarse las vendas, llevar el bulto a un sitio más seguro, llevar a su hermanita al lado de él, y finalmente descansar.

Mientras descansaba un momento, pudo darse cuenta de que al frente de él, se veìa muy a lo lejos, hacia abajo, una buena cantidad de manzanos (sin saber él que eran). Y mirando hacia atrás, habían varias subidas hacia la montaña que estaba detrás de el. Colocó a su hermanita, quien estaba despierta, delante de él, y le empezó a hablar suavemente de que por fin habían conseguido salir de aquella cueva putrefacta, y de preguntarse como hicieron ellos para matar al oso... a lo que ella respondió:

- Ni oni si... - y empezó a dormirse de nuevo.

Hammer acurrucó a su hermanita junto al costal, pensando en lo resistente que era y en que más haría, siendo más capaz. Ya un momento después, ya pensando con claridad, descubrió otro problema: Ya que no tenía su carreta, ¿como llevaría a su hermana y el bulto, al mismo tiempo? No podía llevarlos juntos, debido a que ella podria hacerse daño. No bien comenzó a pensar en una idea, cuando de una de las subidas a la montaña, se oyó un grito femenino que lo asustó bastante. Inmediatamente después, apareció frente a él una vaca, quien en cosa de segundos, corrió rapidamente por la bajada de la montaña, siguiéndola dos grandes grifos, quienes gruñían mientras volaban.

Inmediatamente, Hammer optó por salvarla, pues cuando vivía en la aldea, las vacas eran un buen sustento de leche, pero no se las comían. Corrió, tomó su martillo de guerra, y se lanzó al ataque contra esas dos bestias. Galopando, cuando llegó a la distancia que él consideró suficiente, le arrojó el martillo a uno de los grifos, quien, tras llegarle a la cabeza, terminó inconciente, cayendo al suelo. El otro grifo, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su compañero, miró atras, y viendo al agresor, voló hacia él en picada.

Hammer esquivó el primer ataque, pero el grifo, recobrandose rápidamente, tomó por detrás a Hammer, manteniéndolo sujeto al suelo con una garra, y preparando la otra para atacar. Hammer ya se había rendido, viendo lo incapaz de poder escapar. Cuando creyó terminada su vida, de repente se sintió libre.  
Tras estó, miro hacia su captor, quien había sido embestido por la vaca, y finalmente, cuando vio al grifo escapar a lo lejos, se levantó y se acercó a su salvadora, dirigiéndose a ella algo nervioso.

- ...Gracias por... salvarme - dijo Hammer.

- Gracias a tí - respondió con su voz algo cansada e igualmente nerviosa la vaca -. Sin tí no hubiera sobrevivido.

- Bueno... si es que usted no estaba ahí -dijo Hammer, queriendo responder rápido - nos hubieran atacado a nosotros...

La vaca se sintió un poco ofendida por lo último dicho.

- Y bueno... -continuó Hammer, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho-. ¿A quien tengo el honor de salvar?

- Me llamo Luisa -respondió mas tranquila- y vivo en el pueblo de Appleloosa. La verdad es que quería irme de allá y buscar otro lugar donde vivir, tras las montañas.

- La verdad es que ha llegado un poco tarde - dijo Hammer un poco apenado-, lo único que vivía tras las montañas ha desparecido, y ahora solo hay arena.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces... ¿Como te llamas?

- Me llamo Hammer Barbaric -respondió con orgullo y serenidad- era uno de los soldados de la destruída aldea del desierto al otro lado de las montañas. Tras el ataque, solo sobrevivimos yo y...

De repente Hammer se acordó, y fue corriendo rapidamente por donde vino. Cuando llegó finalmente, vio a su hermanita, con lágrimas en sus ojos, gateando hacia el agujero. Salto con fuerza, la tomó en brazos y la lleno de besos, pidéndole perdón, respondiéndole ella con golpes. La vaca apareció tras ellos, y dándose cuenta Hammer de que lo estaba viendo, se detuvo. La vaca se sentía algo incómoda, por lo tuvo que comenzar a hablar.

- Ella... ¿es tu hermana?

- Así es - respondió Hammer, limpiándose las lágrimas -. Solo nosotros dos sobrevivimos al ataque.

- ¿Al ataque de...?

- Perdone que la interrumpa, pronto hablaremos de eso - dijo bruscamente, mirando a los lados-, pero ahora tengo otro problema.

- ¿Que pasa ahora?

- Verá, no sólo vamos yo y mi hermana. También llevo mi equipaje -dijo, señalando el bulto recién encontrado-, el cual llevaba en una carreta, hasta que llegué a la cueva que esta en ese agujero.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

- Ahora que ya no tengo la carreta, no puedo llevar a mi hermanita y mi equipaje al mismo tiempo. ¿Como resolvería este problema?

- A ver... yo llevaré el saco, y tu a la bebé.

- No, mejor al revés. Yo puedo llevar ese saco, es muy pesado.

- Muy bien, como tú digas.

Tras esta conversación, Hammer miró al cielo para ver en qué momento debían partir. Lo sorprendió el hecho de que ya se estaba escondiendo el sol; el segundo día de viaje fue bastante largo, y no pensó en que terminaría. Tuvo que decírselo a su amiga, quién aceptó, y, tras hacer una fogata hecha con los palos de la carreta (Hammer se arriesgó una vez más), durmieron a la interperie; Hammer y su hermanita en una manta, y Luisa en la otra.  
Debían prepararse para el día siguiente, el pueblo no se veía todavía, pero podían acercarse; al menos, ya no estaban solos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hammer despertó asustado en la mañana. Mientras dormía, había soñado que caminaba de día por la aldea destruída, y había llegado al Altar de los Cuernos, cuando una columna de humo, parecida a la cual había desaparecido aquél muerto viviente, apareció frente a él, y sin tomar otra forma, le murmuró:

- ¿Por qué quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo? Tu pueblo ya despareció y nunca volverá a ser lo de antes. Lo mejor será que mueras y dejes de hacer el tonto...

Y antes de que Hammer pudiera responder, el humo negro, el cual comenzaba a emitir gritos hacia todos lados, comenzó a rodearlo, solidificándose y asfixiándolo. Antes de que ocurriera algo horrible, despertó.

Miró a su alrededor. Ya había amanecido, los cactus se veían algo cafés, y no le había pasado nada a nadie, todo estaba seguro. Se levantó y revisó su equipaje para ver si quedaba algo para comer. Quedaba agua para otro día más, aunque tendría que compartirla con Luisa. También quedaban algunas nueces y hojas de lechuga; aunque fuera poco, podría alcanzar. Volvió a la manta para ver a su hermanita, pero cuando levantó la manta para verla, ¡No estaba!

Sus primeras sospechas recayeron en Luisa; fue rápidamente donde ella a despertarla. En cuanto la despertó y le preguntó, ella al principio solo dijo que no, pero tras darse cuenta del problema, se despertó bruscamente y empezó a buscar, llegando a asustar a Hammer. Cuando la vio buscando en los alrededores, miró hacia abajo y vio que se movía algo en la manta donde había dormido Luisa. La levantó, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su hermanita durmiendo con restos de leche en su boca. En la noche tenía hambre, lo intentó despertar, pero al ver que él no respondía, gateó tranquilamente donde Luisa y había bebido de sus ubres. Cuando Hammer se dio cuenta de aquello, se avergonzó de su hermana, y se limitó a gritarle a Luisa que ya la había encontrado.

Ya reunidos y limpios, desayunaron lo poco que quedaba. Luego, ordenaron todo y dispusieron a llevarse todo, tal como lo planearon el día anterior. Hammer ya no se sentía ta incomodo con el bulto, pero tardaron un rato en poder colocar los objetos, de tal forma de que pudiera llevar todos los objetos en ambos lados.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, Luisa empezó a hablar con él, o mejor dicho, Hammer respondía cada pregunta, y contaba una historia cada cierto tiempo, mientras la niñita tarareaba cada canción que él había cantado antes. A medida que se acercaban, el pueblo se estaba haciendo mas notorio a la vista de todos. Cuando Hammer se fijó en las cada vez mas detalladas casas, lo invadió la impaciencia, y empezó a caminar disimuladamente lo más rápido posible. Luisa pronto se había dado cuenta de eso, por lo que le dijo:

- Hammer, cálmate; yo voy incluso más rápido que ayer. Y me demoré un día en llegar allá, para que sepas.

La niña hizo un gesto de enojo y un gruñido, como estando de acuerdo con Luisa. Hammer, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, caminó mas lentamente, pidiendo disculpas y prometiendo no hacerlo más.

Ya más tranquilos, siguieron caminando y hablando...

- ...Y así era el Ejercito Gris. Nos derrotaron.

- ¿Como? ¿Sin armas?

- Así es, dispuestos a matar a golpes.

- ¿Por qué no los derrotaron?

- Eran demasiados. Atacamos a muchos, pero ellos eran más y más. Perdimos a casi todo el pueblo. Digo casi porque solo sobrevivimos mi hermana y yo.

- ¿Harás algo al respecto?

- Sí. Lo primero es ir donde Celestia. Y luego buscar un lugar donde podamos vivir nosotros -dijo mirando a su hermanita, quien dormía debajo de la capa de Hammer-. Y finalmente averiguaré quién fué ese tipo al que salvé.

- Ajám -dijo Luisa algo cansada.-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿como se llama tu hermana?

Hammer se asustó.

- Bueno... -respondió Hammer, algo nervioso, buscando una excusa-. La verdad es que nunca alcancé a conocer su nombre... ¿Me ayudaría a buscarle un nombre?

- Por supuesto -dijo Luisa algo emocionada.- A ver... ¿Cual es tu color favorito?

- El Ámbar.

- ¿Y cuál era tu apellido?

- Barbaric..

- Muy bien, ¿Que te parece si la llamamos Amber Barbaric?

Hammer pensó un momento, luego dijo alegremente:

- Amber Barbaric... me encantó.

Y acercándose a su hermana le preguntó:

- ¿Que te parece el nombre Amber Barbaric? ¿Te gusta?

Ella siguió durmiendo, sin hacerle caso.

Un par de horas más tarde entraron finalmente a Appleloosa, ya escondiéndose el sol. Como ya se sabe, el pueblo se ubica en medio del desierto. Con gente de trabajo y una población estable, este pueblo vive de las manzanas, las cuales en ese momento empezaban ya a madurar, y estaban siendo cosechados.

- Bueno, ya llegamos -dijo Luisa algo jadeante-.

Se colocaron en medio de una calle para descansar un momento. Hammer contempló por un momento aquellas casas hechas de madera, las cuales se diferenciaban bastante de las carpas donde él vivía antes; contempló también a los pocos habitantes que habían en ese momento, vestidos de esa forma, mientras él llevaba solo ese cinturón con una daga y esas vendas en las alas. Finalmente, contempló el cielo, el cual era tan distinto a su aldea, sin ese color amarillo que hizo sus ojos grises, pero aún con arena alrededor.

Luisa tuvo que llamar varias veces a su compañero para que reaccionara.

- Ah, perdón. Lo que pasó fue que me gustó ver lo que es ahora nuevo -dijo Hammer-. ¿Y donde iremos?

- Iremos con mi dueño, uno de los señores de los manzanos de acá. Quizá los ayude y te dé un trabajo.

Hammer pensó un momento en esa idea. ¿Un trabajo? Era lo que en realidad necesitaba. Sabía varias cosas; se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Genial-respondió-. Pero, ¿Crees que me lo pueda dar?

- Con que le presentes a Amber es suficiente -dijo Luisa, sonriente y comenzando a caminar.

Hammer sonrió también, mirando a Amber. Una niña así convencería a cualquiera de que él estaría en líos.

Cuando llegaron a donde vivía su dueño, Hammer se impresionó por la casa. Era grande, hecha de madera y con un tejado grueso, con lo que parecía tener dos o tres pisos. A su izquierda estaban los establos, con varias vacas y ovejas, las cuales estaban juntas, en silencio. Y a la derecha, un pequeño sembradío de trigo y otro de heno, donde se alimentaría el ganado.

Entraron tras la cerca, y se acercaron a la puerta. Hammer se sentía cada vez más nervioso mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta. Aprovechó el descuido de Luisa para sacarle a Amber, quien aún dormía, de encima y ponerla encima de su propio lomo, teniendo así un pequeño apoyo moral.

Cuando Luisa tocó la puerta, Hammer sintió el impulso de irse, pero el peso de Amber y del costal se lo impedía.

Tras un rato de espera, se abrió la puerta y salió una pony con traje de sirvienta, quien sin fijarse en ellos, dijo:

- Bienvenidos a la residencia de los Echavarren, dueños de una de las pequñas procesadoras de cidra caliente de Appleloosa. Pero como estamos estamos ya en la noche, os pedimos que se retir...

Una sola mirada de ella hacia Luisa bastó para que corriera cerrando la puerta, oyéndose ruidos incomprensibles dentro de la casa. Hammer, algo confundido preguntó:

- ¿Ellos son así en realidad?

- Por supuesto que no -respondío Luisa, sin dejar de mirar la puerta-, pero supongo que porque regresé, hacen eso.

De repente se abrió de nuevo la puerta, apareciendo esta vez un pony alto, de pelaje cafe oscuro, ojos verdes y crin castaña. Al ver a Luisa, la abrazó, murmurándole palabras a su oído. Hammer pensó que ese hombre amaba de verdad a Luisa.

- Me fuí porque no quería trabajar más acá -le dijo Luisa, sin cambiar su actitud seria-, quería ir detrás de las montañas, a buscar otro lugar para vivir. Pero a mitad de camino, fui atacado por grifos, pero vino este joven, quien me rescató y me convenció de que debía regresar. Y lo traje acá para ver si lo podías ayudar.

Luego se hizo a un lado para mostrarle a Hammer. Éste último y el señor Echavarren se miraron frente a frente por un momento. Finalmente, Hammer tomó la palabra.

- Bueno... Mi nombre es Hammer Barbaric. Fui uno de los habitantes de la aldea que estaba al otro lado de las montañas. Pero cuando mi aldea se destruyó, me vi obligado a venir a este pueblo. Y afortunadamente, me encontré con Luisa a mitad de camino, con quien vinimos juntos, trayéndome a su casa. Y ahora vine a pedirle, si pudiera darme un trabajo y un lugar donde dormir, para así ayudarnos a mí y...

- Muy bien, suficiente -lo interrumpió el señ que eres educado y sabes expresarte como se debe. Pero eso es sólo lo básico. Dime, ¿que puedes hacer?

- A ver... puedo hacer varias cosas... cargar grandes pesos, derribar arboles, volar rapidamente (aunque ahora no)...

- Con eso bastará. Ahora, ¿sabes leer y escribir?

- Leer y escribir... ¿que son?

- Muy bien -dijo en tono tajante el señor Echavarren- con no saber leer y escribir no llegarás nunca lejos, menos aquí. Buenas noches.

Estaba retrocediendo y casi cerrando la puerta, cuando el casco de Hammer apareció súbitamente entre la puerta y el borde, y éste, con la mirada triste e implorante, dijo:

- ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Necesito ese trabajo! ¿Acaso no ha visto lo que hemos...

- ¡No me importa, chico! -dijo furioso Echavarren, al punto de intimidar a Hammer-. ¿No ves a toda la gente que viene a cada una de estos lugares? Este sitio no es para tí. Realmente lo...

- ¡Po favo seño!

Echavarren se detuvo tras ese grito, y miró detrás del cuello de Hammer. Amber había despertado con los gritos y había imitado el grito de Hammer, con lagrimas en los ojos. Echavarren quedo pasmado, redujéndose a preguntarle a Hammer:

- Ella... ¿Es tu hermana?

- Asi es -dijo Hammer secándose las lágrimas, pues había llorado también-. Sólo ella y yo sobrevivimos al ataque.

Echavarren se quedó pensativo un momento. La compasión había entrado en él y era momento de echarla a andar.

- Creo... que tendré que darte una oportunidad. Realmente has sufrido mucho al caminar hasta aquí. Quédate aquí, y descansa mañana. Pasado mañana te llevaré a trabajar a donde soy dueño, la licorería secreta Echavarren. Vamos a ver que tanto puedes soportar.

- ¿De verdad...?

- Claro. No digas nada y entra. No debí ser duro contigo... menos cuando tienes una hermanita pequeña a quien cuidar. Y usted -dijo dirigiéndose a Luisa-, vuelva al establo. ¡Pero antes! Deberá usted enseñarle a leer a Hammer. Nos vemos.

Entraron juntos a la casa, la cual tenía un estilo campirano, el cual como ya sabemos, es igual en casi todas las casas de ese estilo.

Hammer trataba todo el tiempo de mantenerse callado, sin éxito.

- Bueno señor, gracias de nuevo, aunque quería saber... ¿Que es una licorería secreta?

- Creo que es mejor aprender las cosas de a poco. Por ahora deberás aprender sobre las manzanas... ya está lista la mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

John se había dirigido rápidamente a la carpa principal, por órdenes de su amo y porque estaba muy impaciente por mostrarle un símbolo para su Ejército, razón por la cual había llevado un bolso a la carpa.

Cuando llegó, estaban reunidos también los otros seis lideres, quienes esperaban arrodillados y en silencio frente al trono. Se colocó en medio, pues era el soldado más fiel, nombrado así por el Lich. En general, la ciudad había crecido de forma moderada. Con la magia de los unicornios zombies entrenados por el mismo Lich, se había establecido una pequeña conexión con el otro mundo, con magia suficiente como para invocar edificios, a cambio de joyas encontradas en las tierras de alrededor. Badlands pasaba de ser una ciudad verde y oscura a una tierra infestada y oscura. Pero en realidad esta no iba a ser la ciudad principal, como se verá más adelante.

Tras un rato de espera, llegó finalmente el Lich a sentarse en su trono. Y lo primero que hizo fue tomar lista de los líderes.

- ¿Gargoile?

- Presente, señor -dijo el pegaso a la izquierda de aspecto señil y color amarillo.

- ¿Cairne?

- Presente - respondió el pony terrestre a la derecha de Gargoile, de color gris y crin blanca, con un craneo de carnero.

- ¿Skull Breked?

- Aquí, señor - respondió la unicornio cafe de pelo verde.

- ¿John Leight?

- Presente.

- ¿Eyeless?

- Presente, señor -Respondióenicornio rojo y negro, quien llevaba un craneo de ciervo.

- ¿Fallrose?

- Presente -dijo por lo bajo una terrestre morada de crin amarilla

- ¿Sadblue?

- Presente -dijo el pegaso añil y pelo rojo y negro.

Ninguno de ellos llevaba cutie mark, esto debido a que sacrificaron sus habilidades en pos del poder.

Luego de pasar lista, el Lich comenzó a hablar.

- Muy bien, ya que están todos, espero sus informes.

- No se han visto amenazas en los alrededores -comenzó Eyeless, encargado de vigilancia y maquinaria-. Todo está bajo control. Ya se sacarán los primeros carros.

- Respecto a la fábrica en Clousdale, no nos ha ido muy bien - continuó Cairne-. Los cadáveres ya no son tan fuertes como antes, solo sirven para alimentar. Aún así, siempre estarán disponibles para comprarles. Respecto a los recursos, hay joyas suficientes para seis o siete edificios.

- Los pegasos están siendo entrenados rigurosamente, y la mayoría esta mejorando bastante- siguió Gargoile-. Sin embargo, puede que se demore un tiempo en hacerlos más veloces.

- Aún no logramos abrir un portal hacia su mundo, señor - dijo Skull Breked -. Necesitamos mucha más magia. Pero de todas formas, logramos descubrir varias maldiciones.

- La Fuerza Nigromante ha entrenado con rudeza pero con entusiasmo, y todos han mejorado, sobre todo los últimos reclutados- dijo John-. Ya aprendieron a usar las garras, y están impacientes por otra batalla.

- Según las últimas investigaciones, Appleloosa es el único lugar habitable con buenos recursos e incapaz de conectarse con la capital de Ecuestria, por lo debe ser el primer lugar en conquistar, y así dividir las conquistas hacia el norte y el este.

- Por último, señor... - dijo timidamente Sad Blue - hemos descubierto a un sobreviviente, oriundo de la aldea destruída anteriormente. Cuanto usted lo desee, iremos yo y una patrulla a atacar.

El Lich, tras escuchar atentamente, se levantó de su trono y se dirigió con un poco de alegría a los líderes, diciendo:

- Muy bien señores, dejenme agradecerles por todos los avances que hemos logrado hasta ahora. Realmente saben esforzarse para seguir en esto, y, si seguimos así, lo dominaremos todo. Ahora, vuelvan a sus deberes, y el que tenga algo que decirme en privado, quédese aqui.

Todos salieron de la carpa, menos John, quien se quedó arrodillado, esperando a que todos se fueran.

Tras un momento breve, oyó al fin la voz del Lich, que decía:

- Muy bien, ¿Que quieres?

- Bueno señor... -respondió John, poniendo su casco en el bolso-, vine a mostrarle el símbolo que hize para el Ejército Gris.

- ¿De veras? Dejame verlo.

John sacó de su bolso un lienzo casi del tamaño de él de color negro, el cual llevaba bordada una estrella de ocho puntas de color blanco, de las cuales cuatro puntas tenían más detalles que las otras. El Lich, tras ver aquel lienzo, se sorprendió pero mantuvo su seriedad.

- John, debo confesar que este es un buen símbolo para este Ejército. Pero, ¿cuál es su significado?

- Representan a los líderes... usted sería el de arriba.

El Lich se quedó pensativo un momento, mirando el lienzo. Tras unos segundos, le dijo:

- Muy bien, creo que has logrado un buen trabajo con esta creación. Representaste muy bien a esta raza y harás que todos la recuerden a través de nuestras conquistas. Ahora bien, quiero que te lleves esa bandera donde los tejedores y que hagan copias de esta bandera. Y pronto mandaré a que te la impriman, ya que tú nunca tuviste... cutie mark.

John salió deprisa de la carpa del Lich, dirigiéndose hacia las costuras. Un nuevo símbolo se haría presente en el Ejército Gris, y, como dijo su señor, sería recordado por generaciones. Pero entre sus pensamientos, recordó a ese joven a quién salvó, a ese tal Hammer. ¿Estará sano y salvo? ¿Y si lo descubren? ¿Lo matarían? Bueno, si ese era su destino, allá él.

Tuvo que detener sus pensamientos sobre Hammer, debido a que ya estaba al frente del sastre. Debía concentrarse en todo momento, aunque ya empezaba a distraerse cuando pensaba en él. ¿Será alguna señal?


	5. Chapter 5

El primer mes de Hammer fue muy bueno, aunque cansador. Trabajando de sol a sol dentro de un caluroso molino, aplastando manzanas podridas y llenando grandes contenedores, las cuales eran llevadas a carretas escondidas, tenía sus horas fijas de trabajo y descanso, junto con una paga más o menos buena. Además, lo alegraba el hecho de poder cuidar a su hermanita, quien ya sabía hablar, pues ella era lo único que le quedaba de la antigua aldea (aparte de sus armas), por lo que no sabría que hacer sin ella. Además, sus alas ya habían sanado, por lo que de vez en cuando volaba encima del pueblo, a escondidas de los habitantes.

Un día domingo (día de descanso), Hammer salió junto con Amber montado en él, pues Hamer había decidido que ese día debía ser el cumpleaños de ella, ya que nunca supo cuando nació. Pasearon juntos por el pueblo, pues Hammer buscaba algo para comprarle mientras miraban el pueblo, cuyos habitantes, en día de descanso también, caminaban también en los alrededores.

Al fin, tras salir de una tienda de artículos deportivos, regresaron a casa. Pero en el camino, observaron a lo lejos a un unicornio joven, el cual levantaba piedras con magia, para luego arrojarlas a lo lejos. Hammer, tras verlo, se volvió indiferente y continuó su camino, pero Amber preguntó:

- ¿Que está haciendo aquel pony de allá?

Hammer siguió caminando, pero Amber comenzó a golpearlo, enojada. Y viendo lo desesperada que estaba, no le quedó otra opción a Hammer que decir:

- ¡Muy bien, no se, pero iremos a preguntarle! - y así Amber se tranquilizó.

Llegaron juntos donde el unicornio, a quien Hammer tuvo que llamar un par de veces para poder detenerlo, y así preguntarle:

- Disculpe que lo moleste, pero mi hermanita quería preguntarle que está haciendo.

El unicornio los miró a ambos, y respondió tranquilamente:

- Practico mi magia. Es una buena forma para relajarse y desquitar la magia que no necesitas.

Hammer se mostró conforme con la respuesta, pero Amber quiso saber más.

- ¿Y yo puedo hacer magia?

El unicornio, tras ver más de cerca a Amber, respondió un poco apenado:

- La verdad es que no puedes, niñita, lo siento. Pero igual supone una ventaja. Los unicornios necesitamos muchos conocimientos para saber sobre magia, y eso sin considerar que solo los mejores están en la cima.

Hammer tuvo que actuar rápidamente, pues sintió que Amber se apenaba.

- Bueno... gracias señor por la ayuda -y se fue, con el señor viéndolos un poco apenado.

Hammer sintió pena por Amber cuando le empezaron a salir lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- le preguntó.

- Quiero hacer magia... como ese señor. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerla?

- Bueno, Amber, la verdad es que de donde venimos no nacen unicornios. Así que habrá que conformarse con...

Hammer se detuvo, pues Amber empezó a gritar deseperada y llorando con fuerza:

- ¡Quiero hacer magia! ¡Dame magiaaaa...!

Hammer tuvo que dejarla en el suelo y tranquilizarla con cariños y dulces. Después de cierto rato, cuando Amber se tranquilizó al fin, Hammer recordó lo que le había comprado a su hermana, y entonces le dijo con dulzura:

- Sabes, hermanita, sé que no puedes hacer magia, pero tienes algo que siempre te animará.

Mientras él metía su casco en la alforja, Amber preguntó:

- ¿Que puede ser? ¡No me engañes!

Hammer ya había sacado lo que había comprado de su alforja y se los colocó a su hermana: un gorro y lentes de vuelo. Ya puestos, Hammer exclamó con orgullo:

- Un hermano mayor pegaso con mucha energía y dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Enseguida la montó de nuevo en el y empezó a galopar, para despues saltar y empezar a volar. Los primeros minutos en el aire fueron tranquilos, con Hammer volando lentamente, dando vueltas y con cuidado. Pero Amber se aburrió rapidamente y comenzó a reclamar.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que haces? ¡Eres aburrido! Haz algo más.

Hammer se enfadó ante la insolencia de su hermana, y se lo hizo saber de inmediato.

- Muy bien hermanita, si tu quieres, ya que estás de cumpleaños... ¡Agarrate con firmeza!

Hammer enseguida comenzó a tomar vuelo en el aire, y en pocos segundos voló lo mas rápido que pudo. Pronto comenzó a hacer volteretas y acrobacias, despreocupado casi por Amber. Después de varios minutos, tras una voltereta vertical doble, y ya aterrizando, se fijo al fin en Amber, quien estaba asustada y le había gritado mientras volaba, sin respuesta. Mientras Hammer entraba al patio de su jefe, ella le gritó al fin:

- ¡No te dije que lo volaras tan rápido ni que hicieras esas... vueltas y cosas tan geniales! ¡Solo dije que hicieras algo más!

Hammer sonrió por lo que gritó ella, pues le habían gustado las acrobacias, y además parecía conocer bastantes palabras. Realmente era bien educada.

Entraron finalmente a la casa, ambos exhaustos por el viaje de regreso. Hammer dejó a su hermanita en su cuna, quitándole el gorro y las gafas. Luego se dirigió al comedor, donde la mesa estaba servida, con el señor Echavarren y la sirvienta comiendo juntos pan y tarta. Él, tras saludarlos a ambos, enseguida tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer, mientras tomaba el diario y se ponía a leer.

A Hammer le gustaba leer el diario los domingos, salvo la parte de Economía, ya que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría en esa sección; en cambio, prefería leer la sección de cultura o nacional, pero la que más le gustaba era de Arte. Aunque en ese momento, se había interesado en la sección de reportajes, debido a una noticia, la cual iba acompañada junto con una foto de una columna de humo que surcaba los aires en una puesta de sol, muy parecida a la que se había convertido ese muerto viviente al cual había salvado. Tras ver la foto, comenzó a leer muy concentrado:

**Extraños avistamientos al sur de Equestria: ¿Debe haber preocupación por los sucesos ocurridos?**

**- Ciertos eventos ocurridos recientemente dan cuenta de extraños sucesos y paradigmas que ocurrirían en Ecuestria.**

**- Princesa Celestia niega hablar del asunto.**

Hace solo un mes, el pueblo de Appleloosa, se vio interrumpido por un extraño suceso: La ida hacia las montañas de cientos de caballos, guiados por lo que parecía ser un unicornio oscuro, quien iluminaba el camino. Según fuentes locales, había ocurrido cerca medianoche, pero la caravana duro diez minutos. Dos días después, apareció el mismo grupo, pero esta vez, iba de regreso, y en menor cantidad, casi a la misma hora. Un día despues, en puesta de sol, una columna de humo coló por encima del pueblo, a vista de todos los habitantes. Tras diversas investigaciones, y relacionando estos hechos con otros que ocurrieron posteriormente, se han derivado tres interrogantes: ¿Que hay detrás de las montañas? ¿Quienes son aquellos que corrían de un lado a otro? ¿Hay que preocuparse por estos hechos?

Según últimas investigaciones, se ha descubierto la existencia de una tribu gitana, en la cual no nacían unicornios, la cual, tras sobrevivir lejos de Ecuestria, al intentar unirse a las ciudades, fueron marginados, tras lo cual no se supo más de ellos.

También se ha rumoreado sobre otro extraño caso, donde se han visto seres oscuros cerca de Filadelphia y Ponyhattan, aunque ese caso ha sido descartado.

Respecto a las autoridades, se ha intentado conseguir información con la princesa Celestia, sin éxito. Fue su hermana, la Princesa Luna, quien se refirió al caso. "Es solo un problema minúsculo y efímero, el cual será resuelto de la mejor forma posible, alejándolo de toda preocupación de los ciudadanos" afirmó sin responder más preguntas.

Tras esta declaración, no queda otra por el momento que dejarlo todo en manos de los líderes y seguir tranquilos. Al menos el pueblo de Appleloosa ya lo está haciendo.

* * *

Hammer miró el diario con procupación. Le pareció bueno que la gente se empezara a preocupar, especialmente debido a su rencor contra Celestia, pues no seguiría órdenes de ella. También miró esa foto de la columna de humo, y así recordó a quien salvó alguna vez, a John Leight. ¿Como estará entre los muertos vivientes? ¿Estaría pensando en él? Y, mientras se despedía de su jefe e iba al establo a dormir, recordó a ese unicornio, pues si quería pelear contra los muertos vivientes, debía sacarles ventaja, por lo que recordó enseguida aquel par de cuernos.

Rápidamente fue a su costal, sacó ambos cuernos y los pergaminos, los cuales los segundos eran las investigaciones y hechizos en torno a los primeros. Pero de repente volvió a tener dudas. ¿Cual de los dos cuernos llevaría? Tras leer los pergaminos finalmente se decidió por el oscuro, ya que era fácil de quitar, y no quería ser visto con alas y cuerno, como las princesas. Pero en cuanto iba a practicar, el sueño lo obligó a dejarlo, por lo que se vió obligado a dormir; pero eso no le importó, pues podía ocupar el tiempo de descanso del trabajo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hammer regresaba una vez más a su casa. Estaba impaciente por jugar con Amber y practicar con su cuerno oscuro, pues ya había logrado lanzar fuego durante el descanso -el cual tuvo que apagar inmediatamente cuando lo invocó- y quería practicar ese y otros hechizos que había leído en los pergaminos -los cuales estaban escritos por alguna razón en lenguaje local-. Pero cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con una horrible sorpresa.

Al llegar, vio que la casa estaba echada abajo; los establos, destrúidos y pisoteados; el césped, convertido en tierra. Tras unos momentos de búsqueda, encontró al fin al señor Echevarría, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de lo que era la base de la escalera. Corrió inmediatamente hacia él, preguntándole con impaciencia:

- Señor, ¿Que ocurrió aquí?

Mientras estaba esperando la respuesta, pensaba en los muertos vivientes, quienes destruirían todo en un santiamén. Probablemente este ataque habría sido una advertencia, y pronto habrían más ataques.

Finalmente Echavarren respondió:

- Búfalos.

- ¿Qué..?

- ¡Búfalos, esos seres repugnantes y enormes! Habrás visto que problema hacen ellos a los manzanos de este pueblo, con motivos ridículos. ¡Algún día entenderán!- dijo angustiado pero furioso Echavarren, sin mirar a Hammer -,ahora todo acá está destruido. Y por si lo preguntas, no podré reconstruir la casa, tampoco vivir en ese molino, ya viste lo repugnante que es.

- ¿Entonces, que es lo que hará?

- Veamos... lo mejor es irme con uno de mis hijos, junto con la criada, a vivir con él. Pero primero debo arreglar varias cuestiones aquí. Por lo que deberé quedarme en algún albergue. Y ahora, debo resolver tu problema -dijo mirando por fin a Hammer-. Siento decirte esto, pero estás despedido.

- ¿Qué?

- Calma, esto lo hago por tu bien. No tendré dinero para tí a la próxima paga, así que mejor te diré lo que debes hacer. Por aquí debe haber un baúl. Búscalo.

Hammer buscó rápidamente entre los escombros y pedazos de madera. Tras un momento de busqueda, aprovechando también de reunir lo de valor, encontró por fin el baúl, que tenía rueditas, manillas y una correa, el cual llevó rápidamente donde estaba su jefe.

- Muy bien, ahora mismo veremos tu destino - dijo abriendo el baúl -, pero antes te dejaré en claro una cosa: bastó con que trabajaras un mes para que me agradaras, incluso si no hayas hablado conmigo muchas veces (de todas formas yo tampoco quería). Y por ello he decidido darte, o mejor dicho deshacerme, de un par de posesiones que ya no quiero tener porque no me sirven. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Hammer asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien. Quizá esto suene un poco drástico, aunque no por ahora. ¿Conoces el pueblo de Ponyville?

- No, señor. Este es el único pueblo que he visitado.

- Muy bien. Ahora te lo dejaré claro. Ponyville es el pueblo que está ubicado al centro de Ecuestria, un poco lejano a Canterlot, la capital. Es un lugar muy tranquilo, muy bueno para vivir. Te digo esto porque te daré una propiedad ubicada allá, una pequeña casa, donde vivimos yo y mi padre que en paz descanse, hasta que él pudo comprar ese molino aquí. Y yo nunca quise volver allá, de modo que ese lugar quedó abandonado.

Echavarren sacó del baúl dos pergaminos pequeños, los cuales contenían un Título de Propiedad, y un par de llaves, acompañados de un llavero de madera que decía: "Aniversario XL de Ponyville".

- Gracias señor - respondió Hammer aún sorprendido mientras recibía los regalos , ¿usted cree que yo pueda vivir en Ponyville?

- Claro, quizá llegues a hacer amigos allá.

Hammer guardó en su alforja el título y las llaves. Tenía cada vez más ganas de irse pronto, pues tenía su dinero guardado en su alforja, y sus armas. Pero entonces recordó, ¿Donde estaban sus armas?

Corrió hacia el establo, al llegar, buscó rapidamente entre los pedazos de madera y paja, y le alegraba que no hubiera nadie herido, . Un momento después, encontró al fin las mantas y las armas; las primeras con varias roturas, pero las segundas seguían intactas. Recogió todo y regresó donde su señor, pues quería resolver sus otras dudas.

- Y señor, ¿donde está Amber?

- Muy bien, éste es el momento de la verdad... Amber se quedará conmigo.

- ¿¡Que!?

- ¡Dejame seguir! Toma en cuenta que esto lo hago por tu bien. Cuando llegues a Ponyville y me hayas enviado trescientas monedas, te la devolveré. Mandaré a alguien a buscar el dinero.

Hammer miró al suelo. Pronto la tristeza lo embargó, llevándolo a las lágrimas. Sabía que no podía perderla, a su hermana; pero en su cara le decían haberla secuestrado. Echavarren, tras oír los sollosos, miró de nuevo a Hammer, y levantándose, le dijo:

- Mira pequeño, esto será duro, pero entiende una vez más, esto es por tu bien. Cuando estés en tu hogar, ese lugar no estará ni limpio, y lo que tengas a mano no te servirá por mucho. Debes confiar en mí, pues yo lo hice contigo, y me has dado mucho.

Hammer se secó las lágrimas y se calmó, pues quería seguir hablando.

- Muy bien, señor, si así están las cosas... quiero irme esta noche, lo más pronto posible.

- ¿De veras? Eres bastante rápido, enserio. Sabes... creo que también me desharé de este baúl. Quédatelo. A cambio solo pido una de esas mantas, pueden serme útiles.

Hammer abrió las mantas, dejando las armas en el suelo, y luego cambió la manta por el baúl. Mientras guardaba las armas en el baúl, Echavarren examinaba la manta, pudo ver lo buena y costosa que era. Un momento después le preguntó a Hammer:

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación?

- Claro señor -respondió Hammer-. Yo aún tengo miedo de preguntar a la gente sobre eso.

Echavarren se paró y se puso al lado de Hammer.

- ¿Nos vamos ahora?- preguntó Hammer, nervioso.

- Por supuesto. Tu dijiste que al anochecer. ¿No ves acaso el cielo?

Hammer miró alrededor, y se asustó. La noche, la cual había llegado ya hace un buen rato, se veía tal cual en el cielo. Las luces de las casas en la noche habían dado la ilumniación para que Hammer siguiera creyendo que era el atardecer. Finalmente no le quedó otra que decir:

- Claro, señor...

Comenzó a caminar tirando de la correa del baúl, para que después lo acompañara su jefe. Mientras caminaban, Echavarren siguió hablando.

- Bueno, te preguntarás que pasó con Luisa. Bien, a todos los animales del establo, incluyéndola a ella, los vendí, y se los llevaron de este pueblo. ¿A donde? Yo no lo sé; cuando estés en Ponyville, averígualo por mí. Ojalá echemos a esos búfalos, no estaría nada mal que desaparecieran de nuestras vidas; el favor que nos harían al desaparecer... En cuanto a tí, te lo digo una vez más, me agradaste en cuanto te conocí, y esa hermanita tuya me recordó a mi nieta, a quién solo vi una vez antes de que su padre se fuera.

- Realmente parece querer arraigarse a su pasado.

- Así es. Ahora quiero preguntarte otra cosa, un poco más íntima: ¿Te has fijado en las potrancas de por aquí?

- Claro señor. Son bellas, aunque algo flacuchas.

- Buena observación. ¿No has querido conocer alguna?

- La verdad, no. Creo que no me interesan por ahora las mujeres. Me preocupa primero encontrar un lugar fijo. Por ahora nada de... encontrar a esa "pony especial".

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación, donde a pesar de ser de noche, los mostradores aún estaban iluminados. A lo mejor daba la idea de que se podría llegar de día a otro lugar. Echavarren se colocó delante de Hammer, indicándole una tienda.

- Ve a comprar algo de comer para el viaje, mientras compro el boleto. No querras morirte de hambre en el camino...

Hammer se dirigió hacia la tienda, la cual estaba iluminada por dentro, pero no se podía leer su nombre. Entró y vió tras el mostrador a un pony el cual iba tapado con capucha, anteojos y una gorra. Cuando Hammer se acercó, el pony dijo amablemente con un una voz ronca y aguda:

- Buenas noches. ¿Que desea?

Hammer, un poco suspicaz por la voz, dijo aparentando tranquilidad:

- ¿Podría darme una botella de jugo de manzana, seis panes y una paleta de caramelo?

- Muy bien señor. Son ocho monedas.

Mientras el pony buscaba entre las repisas, Hammer lo miró con cautela. Llevaba en su espalda una capa, la cual llevaba pegada una estrella de ocho puntas. Según recordaba, los zombis no tenían marcas; además, si lo atacaba a esa hora y sin ningún arma, podría ser atacado por varios más de ellos.

Finalmente, tras recibir lo que había pedido y pagado, salió de la tienda. Mientras caminaba a la estación y guardaba la comida en su alforja, pensó en que debía ser cauteloso en cuanto a los muertos vivientes. Ya era tarde para avisarle a alguien de la situación. A lo mejor solo lo atacarían a él, así que debía defenderse el tiempo suficiente para que alguien supiera de su problema y lo ayudara.

Ya más tranquilo, volvió a la estación. Ahí lo esperaba su jefe, quien boleto en mano, le dijo en un tono impaciente:

- Vamos rápido, que el tren ya viene.

Llegaron hasta el andén, donde sólo le quedaban esperar el tren. Hammer recordó de repente el regalo de Amber.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podría darle algo a Amber, que olvidé devolvérselo, para que me recuerde, por favor?

- ... Bueno, ya.

Mientras Hammer le pasaba a su señor el gorro y los lentes de vuelo, el tren se acercaba rápidamente a la estación. Echavarren tomó del hombro a Hammer, pero después desistió y lo abrazó. Luego le dijo:

- Bueno Hammer, éste es el adiós. Lamento mucho el tener que llevarme a tu hermanita, como también el poco tiempo que has pasado en este pueblo. Veo que eres un joven fuerte y que podrás hacer esto, incluso tú solo.

- Muchas gracias, señor. Pero, ¿Cómo le pagaré todo lo que me dio?

- Simple. Cuando tengas una expedición peligrosa, llámame y entréname para el combate, pues quiero un buena pelea ahora pronto... Vaya, la primera tontería que dije en años. Se siente bien estar con alguien... como tú.

Al oìr un "¡Todos adentro!", Hammer y Echavarren se dieron un último apretón. Él anciano dijo ráoidamente:

- Aquí está tu boleto. Busca el vagón de segunda clase, mandaré a alguien a pagarme y darte mi dirección. ¡Adiós!

Hammer entró rápidamente al tren, el cual cerró sus puertas y partió. Bastó preguntarle a uno de los vigilantes para encontrar el vagón de segunda clase, y entró en un compartimiento vacío. Ya dentro, guardó el baúl en la parte de arriba y se sentó en el asiento. Miró por un momento los últimos manzanos en la oscuridad cuando, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Hammer desperto en la madrugada, casi olvidando que estaba en un tren. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que había sido arropado con una manta mientras dormía, y también de que, en el otro asiento al frente suyo, dormía una pegaso celeste de pelo castaño, quien tenía sus lentes en el suelo. Hammer guardó la manta, le colocó los lentes de la pegaso al lado de ella y salió del compartimiento para ir al baño, el cual fue encontrado fácilmente por la señalización del lugar.

Tras hacer sus necesidades y lavarse, salió del baño y entró de nuevo al compartimiento. Lo primero que notó fue que la pegaso aún dormía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en su asiento una alforja estaba abierta. La revisó rápidamente y descubrió que dentro faltaban dos panes y la mitad del jugo. Enseguida miró con furia a su compañera de viaje. "No le habría tomado mucho pedir", pensó, y empezó a comer. Mientras comía buscó en su otra alforja los hechizos del cuerno oscuro; cuando los encontró, se preguntó por un momento quien llevaría el cuerno blanco. Inmediatamente pensó en Amber, pues ella era la única quien valía la pena para él, además, el prometió darle lo mejor. Luego de esta pequeña reflexión, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a leer.

Dando una mirada más elaborada al pergamino, se habían descubierto varios hechizos en ese cuerno, los cuales fueron descubiertos con el paso de los siglos por las diversas generaciones de chamanes: Armadura maldita, Sed de Sangre, Torbellino, Ralentización, Runas, Transportación en la Sombra, Mirada Oscura, entre otros. Tras practicar todos los días los diversos hechizos, había logrado conjurar un par de ellos, aunque el precio lo pagaron varias manzanas podridas. Ahora, ¿Cómo lograr que los demás hechizos surtieran efecto? Esperaba llegar rápidamente a Ponyville, pues estaba impaciente por practicar; además tuvo la idea de plasmar en papel la historia de su pueblo, para que así todos lo recordaran, y así tener un buen reconocimiento de ellos, los que defendían Ecuestria…

-Oye, ¿sabes qué hora es?

Hammer miró al otro asiento. Su compañera de compartimiento estaba ahora despierta, y mostraba unos ojos café claro…

- Perdón, ¿qué me dijo?

- Dije que qué hora es.

- Lo siento… no se dé qué está hablando.

Ella puso cara de enfado.

- ¿Serás ignorante? ¿Tanta edad y no saber ver la hora…? – y luego miró el reloj colocado arriba de la ventana, para después decir:

- Son las once y media, buena hora para despertar, aunque con esa extraña niebla no se podrá dibujar.

Hammer miró el reloj por un momento, Se le hacía difícil comprender "la hora" en ese aparato… en su vieja aldea, el tiempo se guiaba por las diversas posiciones. Finalmente no pudo entender ese reloj, y decidió comenzar a hablarle.

- Ok. Y... ¿cómo te llamas?

- Dream Hunters - respondió ella-. ¿Y tu?

- Hammer Barbaric-dijo-. Bueno, al parecer será un largo viaje. ¿De donde vienes?

- De BadLands. Quería hacer una reseña sobre los Changelings y retratarlos. Pero el lugar era distinto a cómo lo decían. El lugar estaba lleno de tierra infestada y arboles grises, así que me fui casi de inmediato. ¿Y tu, de donde vienes?

- Bueno, digamos que vengo de Appleloosa. Pero antes de ese pueblo, vivía en una aldea del desierto, al sur de Ecuestria.

- ¿Una aldea al sur de Ecuestria? Eso me recuerda... ¿Has leído ese reportaje de hace poco más de un mes?

- Así es. Hablaba de las investigaciones sobre una tribu gitana, ¡y éramos nosotros!

- ¿En serio? ¿Como lo sabes?

- Bueno, en nuestra aldea no nacían unicornios y... -a Hammer por poco se le sale lo de los cuernos mágicos -, ¿suficiente?

- Ahm... si. Entonces eres el último de aquella aldea, ¿verdad?

- No. También sobrevivió mi pequeña hermana. Lamentablemente no la tengo aquí, porque...-Hammer intentó no usar una palabra fea- me pusieron a prueba.

- Una lástma. ¿Como era ella?

- Color café y cabello negro. Muy cariñosa, no se quejaba mucho- ahi comenzó a entristecerse-, aunque aún habia que enseñarle las gracias.

-¡Ja, ja!- se veía cada vez más interesada en el tema-. ¿Y ambos tienen los ojos grises?

- No. Era algo perteneciente a toda nuestra aldea. Creo que por toda la arena presente en el desierto, y no ver muchos colores...

Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento el paisaje que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Ahora que la supuesta niebla había pasado ya frente a sus ojos, ella sacó su libreta de dibujo. Hammer notó la cutie mark de ella mientras se movía, así que le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué tu cutie mark es un lápiz?

- ¿Que? ¡Ah! Porque mi talento especial es dibujar, como lo voy a hacer ahora. Y tu eres un guerrero, supongo.

- ¿Guerrero? ¡Ah, cierto!-recién se había fijado en su cutie mark-, el martillo y la lanza, mis armas favoritas.

- ¿Toda su tribu era guerrera? -mientras decía esto sacaba un lápiz y dibujaba en su libreta.

- Así es, pero aparte de ser guerreros también ayudaban en la casa.

Hammer se quedó mirando el suelo. Extrañaba su vida anterior, y quiso disimularlo, sin éxito. Su amiga decidió que era momento de cambiar de tema, pero primero debía hacer una última pregunta.

- Y... ¿como desapareció tu aldea?

Hammer la miró con seriedad. Preguntarle algo así parecía atrevido, incluso sin saber sobre sentimientos.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Bueno, si tu quieres.

- Muy bien, debo confiar en tí.

Y le contó acerca del Ejército Gris. y todo lo que ya se ha contado acá.

- ... y aunque sabíamos luchar, ellos eran demasiados, y debo dar las gracias por salir vivo de ésta. Pero aún así, extraño a mi familia y a mi aldea, pero hice lo posible por no pensar en ellos, pues tengo que encontrar un nuevo hogar y cuidar a mi hermana, pues sé que hay esperanza.

Luego se quedó en silencio y miró a otro lado. Descubrió que había hablado demasiado a alguien que apenas conocía, pero también pensó en que tenía ganas de desquitar todo eso que había dicho, así que habrá valido la pena, al menos para él. Miró hacia el otro asiento y vio que ella ya no estaba. "Debió aburrirse", pensó,"de cosas así nadie quiere hablar".

Siguió leyendo el pergamino, pues solo así podía pasar el tiempo, no importaba si lo había leído ya una vez. Pero por curiosidad decidió mirar al otro asiento, el cual estaba vacío. Sin saber en que pensar, Hammer decidió esperar un momento a que regresara, pues sus cosas estaban ahí. Ya pasado el tiempo, y ya no encontrando distracción en la lectura, decidió ir a buscarla. Salió del compartimiento y dio varias vueltas por el vagón, visitando los compartimientos y preguntando a quien pasara, sin éxito. Entonces volvió preocupado a su compartimiento, y cuando pensó en visitar otro, vio en su asiento un mensaje hecho en un pedazo del pergamino que contenia los hechizos, lo revisó (el cual por suerte estaba sin informacion), y vio un mensaje no muy entendible, que decia:  
"VEN DONDE SE GUARDAN LAS MALETAS GRANDES Y ESAS OTRAS COSAS". Pensando que el que lo escribió parecía tramar algo serio (y también que parecía ignorante), sacó del baúl su martillo, y escondíendolo, preguntó a uno de los vigilantes el lugar donde se guardaban los equipajes.

- Allá, en el último vagón -respondió el guardia seriamente y un poco cansado-. Pero no podrás pasar de vagón en vagón mientras estemos viajando. Está estrictamente prohibido.

Viendo Hammer lo tonto que se veía insistir, decidió entrar de nuevo al compartimiento, aferrar bien el martillo a su boca y salir volando por la ventana. Sin que nadie lo viera desde el vagón donde salió, escaló y se subió al techo, donde de a poco, dada la alta velocidad del tren, retrocedió de vagón en vagón sin cambiar su posición mirando hacia adelante hasta dar con el último. Ya allí, mientras pensaba en cómo entrar, dada la falta de ventanas y puertas, aparecieron de repente, desde detrás aparecieron un par de ponies zombies, los cuales gruñeron a Hammer. Éste, tras mirar atras, los miró y éstos le respondieron con una seña para que viniera por detrás del vagón. Tuvo que seguirlos, pero, tras intentar entrar desde arriba a la entrada trasera del vagón, al caer casi no llega a la barra trasera, la cual no sin esfuerzo pudo sostenerse y subir. Ya dentro del vagón, se cerró la puerta de detrás y unas llamas grises en el aire iluminaron el interior, las cuales mostraban la razón de las angustias de Hammer.

Seis ponies zombies, de los cuales cinco estaban en el suelo y otra sobre una gran pila de maletas, se encontraban frente a el, todos con una mirada de furia, al igual que él. Tras un momento de tensión, finalmente la que se encontraba en la pila de maletas comenzó a hablar.

- Muy bien, es genial que hayas venido- dijo ella tranquilamente-, de otra forma habriamos matado a la mitad de los pasajeros.

- ¿Por qué no los estoy matando?- respondió Hammer con ira.

- Cálmate, quería mostrarte lo nuevo que trae este Ejército, a las órdenes del superior John Leight.

- ¿John Leight?

- ¿Qué preguntas? Ni lo conoces -dijo ella con furia-. Ahora, vamos al grano. Éste este nuestro símbolo - tras decir esto, todos mostraron sus flancos, los cuales todos tenían una estrella de ocho puntas, pero el de ella tenía marcado un ojo al lado de uno de las puntas-. Y ahora, deja mostrarte las nuevas armas. Y si vives, aunque no, pronto habrán más sorpresas desde los no muertos. Ahora, solo resta una última cosa: ¡Nuestras últimas armas! ¡A por él, señores!

Pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los zombies que estaban abajo se levantaron, y en sus dos patas delanteras, sacaron de sus cascos delanteros unas garras, largas y de aspecto puntiagudo, y luego corrieron rápidamente contra Hammer. Y él, viendo la superioridad en número, decidió volar, dejando abajo a los que intentaron atacarlo. Pero dos de ellos, quienes eran pegasos, abrieron sus alas y se elevaron para pelear contra Hammer. Pero Hammer, quien sabia más de pelea en el aire que sus contrincantes, logró echar atrás a uno de ellos para así luchar solo contra uno, quien tras intentar dar un fuerte arañaso, fue derribado de golpe y muerto por el martillo brutal de Hammer. Mientras veía cuando agarraban al cadáver, el otro pegaso se le acercó para atacarlo también. Pero fue descubierto en pleno acto de sigilo, por lo cual Hammer no dudó en darle el mismo final que al anterior. Ya con aquellos dos ponies muertos, decidió que era hora de decirle a ella que se rindiera. Pero, cuando se iba a dirigir hacia ella, las luces se apagaron de repente. Antes de que pudiera gritar algo, se abrió la puerta del vagón, y en cosa de segundos, fue tomado por detrás y sacado del vagón hacia fuera.

Tras caer a tierra, al lado de los rieles, echó atrás lo que lo tenía agarrado, para darse cuenta de que era la líder de la emboscada, habíendolos seguido la escolta zombie. Rápidamente retrocedió y se preparó de nuevo para otra pelea. Pero ella se tranquilizó y dijo:

- Espera, antes de que nos mates déjame decirte un par de cosas más. Primero, poseímos a tu amiga para que se alejara de tí, y nada malo le ocurrió. Y segundo, te aseguro de que si quieres hacernos algo, tu viaje será larguísimo para aquello - luego de esto suspiró- Ahora, quiero matarte yo. ¡Aléjense de mí!

En cuanto dijo eso, se colocó adelante de los otros tres zombies, y, sacando sus propias garras de su casco huesudo, dijo con valor:

-¡Ahora, chico! ¡Vas a ver lo que es pelear con alguien de verdad! ¡Así se usan las garras!

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta él para arañarlo; cuando intentó dar su primer golpe, fue esquivado por Hammer; pero éste no lo logró a tiempo, pues recibió un arañaso en la pierna delantera. Hammer intentó responderle con un martillaso, pero éste fue detenido por los cascos de ella, para después ser atacado por debajo en las piernas por su contrincante, quien tras el golpe retrocedió de un salto.

- Muy bien chico, has perdido contra mí. Una pena, pues te creía un enemigo fuerte. Bueno, será hora de que mueras sin dolor.

Mientras ella se le acercaba para matarlo, Hammer no tuvo otra que luchar desarmado. Para ello, se levantó e hizo rápidamente como que atacaba con un golpe más, cuando resultó en arrojarle el martillo a su enemiga, para así arremeter contra ella a golpes. Cuando su rival, en un golpe de locura, intentó atacar una vez con las alas, para así mantener alejado a Hammer. Pero él, sabiendo que iba a arremeter de esa forma, le tomó las alas, la arrojó hacia arriba y, ya en tierra y aturdida, le tomó uno de sus cascos con garras, y sin resistencia por parte de ella, le enterró las garras en su corazón y le abrió el pecho, para luego alejarse, tomar su martillo, y esperar una respuesta por parte de los otros. Pero ellos, en vez de atacarlo, decidieron tomar todos los cadáveres y huir. Ahí se dió cuenta Hammer de que llevaba en él el espíritu de la venganza: sin sentimientos y sin importar lo que haya alrededor, con tal de cumplir el cometido.


	8. Chapter 8

Tras ver por un momento a lo lejos a esos muertos vivientes huyendo, Hammer echó una mirada hacia adelante. Aquella pelea contra esos zombies lo había sacado del tren, el cual llevaba ya una gran delantera, haciendo imposible el poder alcanzarlo, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que terminar su camino a Ponyville. Mientras caminaba, contempló todo lo que había a su alrededor. Aquellas enormes praderas ubicadas alrededor de las vías daban la sensación de que, aun no viviendo gente alrededor, aún habría paz en estos lugares, dada la situación de los muertos vivientes. El sol estaba ocultándose, pero aún daba un calor algo agradable; y esto, sumado al viento algo frío, era algo realmente distinto a cómo vivía antes.

Pronto, tras caminar y pensar en estas y otras muchas cosas antes mencionadas, recordó de repente, ¡Tenía alas…! Tras lamentarse el poco uso que les había dado en los últimos momentos, las alzó y comenzó a volar rápidamente; después de todo, aprovecharía el no tener nada que llevar, solo su martillo y su correa para sostenerlo; ya conseguiría sus cosas más tarde.

Luego de varios minutos de vuelo, se dio cuenta de que las vías se desviaban a la izquierda, esto debido a que adelante se encontraba un bosque de aspecto oscuro y tenebroso. Intentó pasar por arriba, pero al ver la gran cantidad de monstruos a lo lejos, decidió seguir en tierra a pie, pasando por las vías del tren.

Mientras caminaba en la doblada (al otro lado del bosque había un acantilado), vio a lo lejos otra sorpresa... a lo lejos estaban, algo abiertos y desparramados: el baúl y las alforjas. Hammer agradeció su buena suerte a su amiga, quien al parecer, tras darse de su ausencia, fue al compartimiento y tiró lo perteneciente a él a su suerte (aunque con cierto esfuerzo de su parte). Se habría alegrado un poco más, de no ser porque un par de changelings habían venido del bosque a revisar y quedarse con lo que era de él. Así que, viendo las circunstancias, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos

- ¡Oigan! ¿Que hacen con mis cosas?

Los changelings lo vieron, pero no se inmutaron. Hammer, dándose cuenta de aquella reacción, corrió hacia ellos, martillo en boca. Tras esto, ambos changelings se colocaron en posición de pelea y se separaron. Hammer intentó dar un golpe a uno, pero éste lo esquivó, retrocediendo de un solo salto. Cuando Hammer intentó prepararse para atacar de nuevo, el otro changeling lo tomó por detrás, intentando ahorcarlo. Viendo que estaba en una situación difícil, persiguió al que atacó al principio, quien corrió hacia el bosque. Cuando él entró al bosque, no pudo dar cinco pasos, y una gran multitud de changeligs lo atrapó y lo inmovilizó. Hammer intentó zafarse de aquella multitud, pero pronto comenzó a darle sueño, viéndose obligado a rendirse y dormir.

Cuando despertó, era otro día. Se encontraba en un círculo raso de color verde en medio del bosque. Intentó moverse, pero una extraña masa viscosa y verde lo impedía moverse, así que, dadas las cirscunstancias, no le quedó otra más que esperar, ya le harían algo sus captores.

Esperados unos momentos, llegaron por fin algunos changelings (claro que él no sabía todavía lo que son), pero uno sobresalía de los demás, pues llevaba un collar oxidado en el cuello. Ya sentado frente a Hammer y sonriente, le dijo:

- Muy bien amigo mío, sé bienvenido al Campamento Secreto Changeling del Bosque Everfree. Yo soy el líder, Elrick. Siéntase a gusto antes de negociar, no le haremos daño por ahora. ¿Como se llama usted?

- Bueno... me llamo Hammer Barbaric -respondió, pero comenzo a sentir un dolor en la cabeza mientras hablaba -, vivía en una aldea al sur de Ecuestria, hasta que vino ese Ejército Gris, el cual destruyó toda nuestra aldea, obligándome a ir...

- Muy bien -interrumpió Elrick-, veo que hay algo en común entre nosotros. Fue ese Ejército quienes nos echaron de nuestra tierra, Badlands. Tras despojarnos de nuestras tierras, nuestra reina, Chrysalis, nos ordenó separarnos en grupos iguales a éste, por todo el norte. Queremos volver a casa, pues tanta luz nos incomoda, y los árboles no ayudan tanto. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo son esas bestias?

- A ver... eran muertos vivientes, los cuales al invadirnos tenían un horrible aspecto. Al principio solo golpeaban, pero ahora han aprendido a usar garras. Su símbolo es...- en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que estaba atrapado-, ¿Me podrían liberar? Así podría dibujar ese símbolo.

Elrick, tras pensarlo un momento, finalmente levanto el cuerno, derritiendo la masa y liberando a Hammer, quien se sentó frente a él y sin apuro dibujó la estrella de 8 puntas.

- Vaya, ese símbolo... no sé si es creativo, pero bueno...

- Muy bien, ya dí explicaciones -dijo Hammer- ahora quiero saber, ¿quienes son ustedes?

- Ok, no te lo dijimos al principio, ¿no? -respondió Elrick mirándose-. Ok. Somos changelings, seres oscuros con piernas ahuecadas que se alimentan del amor y la felicidad de otros seres. Pero por ahora no le haremos daño a ningún pony.

Hammer se quedó en silencio, manteniendo su seriedad.

- Muy bien, ya hemos intercambiado información, ahora empecemos los negocios. ¿Hacia donde ibas antes de encontrarte con los nuestros?

- A Ponyville.

- Ponyville? Vaya, esto lo hará más facil. Muy bien, traigan la comida. Este tipo me cayó más que bien.

Tras la orden apareció un changeling con una canasta con manzanas, el cual dejó en el suelo, frente de Hammer.

- Gracias -dijo Hammer mientras tomaba una manzana, sin obtener respuesta.

- Perdón Hammer por no explicarte eso. Sólo los líderes podemos hablar con las otras razas. Los demás se reducen a gruñir, reír y seguir órdenes. Ahora vamos al grano. Te llevaremos a Ponyville y te devolveremos lo que te hemos quitado al principio, si te deshaces de un monstruo, quien vive cerca de donde nosotros estamos. Sin trampas ni desvíos ¿ok?

De inmediato se levantó Hammer, haciendo lo mismo Elrick. Guiados por éste último, fueron ambos y otros cinco changelings.

- Muy bien... ¿pero de qué monstruo se trata?

- De una hidra de cuatro cabezas. Queremos hacer esto porque cada cierto tiempo nos molesta y termina atacando a los nuestros. Por cierto, no irás desarmado -dicho esto, uno de los que estaban detrás le devolvió el martillo y la correa para sostenerlo.

- Gracias, ¿y donde se ubica?

- Está poco lejos de aquí, en un pantano del cual no recuerdo el nombre. Ya verás el cómo ten enfrentarás contra él.

Caminaron por varios minutos entre los árboles, ahora ya no tan tenebrosos a la luz del día, para llegar finalmente al pantano, en el cual vivían varias ranas e insectos. Todos entraron, menos Hammer, quien no lo conocía, por lo que tenía cierta repulsión al lodo y a los nenúfares. Elrick se dió cuenta de aquello, y se dio la vuelta para verlo.

- Oye, la hidra está por aquí-le dijo algo enojado e impaciente-, no te llevaremos a rastras ni te levantaremos, ¿Acaso nunca has tocado lodo?

- La verdad, no - respondió Hammer algo avergonzado-, donde vivía, el agua se secaba en diez segundos.

- Bueno, da igual - dijo Elrick con rabia-, si quieres tus cosas, entra luego, ¿acaso nosotros tenemos miedo? - dicho esto, la escolta se puso a reir.

Hammer, de a poco comenzó a pisar el fango. Al principio le dio cierta repulsión esa tierra viscosa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era tibia y suave, y no hacía ningún daño. Al verlo los changelings aplaudieron, no se sabe si burlona o animosamente. Ya en medio del pantano, le preguntó a Elrick:

- Bien, ¿ahora que haremos?

- Muy bien, a ver... al parecer el monstruo no está por aquí, probablemente esté escondido. Lo que sabemos es que duerme por aqui y permanece escondido...- de repente miró a Hammer-, golpea el suelo con el martillo.

- ¿Para que?

- Eso llamará la atención -repondió algo impaciente-, ¡Ahora hazlo!

Hammer, un poco asustado por el grito, levantó el martillo, para luego dar un gran golpe contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, salpicando de lodo a todos los que estaban allí y retumbando un poco el suelo. Viendo que el golpe no surtió efecto, Elrick le sugirió a Hammer elevarse para asestar un golpe más fuerte. Hammer obedeció volando hasta una alta distancia en el aire, para caer rapidamente en picada y dar el martillazo definitivo al suelo. Tras el golpe, retumbó con fuerza el suelo, y de todas partes salió el lodo, salpicando a todos y haciendo huir a todos los que estaban allí, a excepción de nuestros protagonistas, quienes se juntaron para esperar el momento.

- Y... bueno... ¿cual sería el plan?

- Ñeejee...

- ¡Silencio! Solo resta esperar.

- ¿Y si el monstruo apare...?

- ¡Ñeeee!

- ¡Shhhh! Pues... nos separaremos para llevar a la bestia al acantilado, para de esa forma... tú ya sabes.

Esperaron formados en silencio un momento, hasta que por fin, se levantaron las cuatro cabezas que conformaban la enorme e imponente hidra, las cuales, al ver a aquellos ponys, no dudaron en dar un enorme e intimidante rugido, el cual retumbó en todo el pantano e hizo huir a todos por los aires, menos a Hammer, quien decidió esperar, no sin miedo, el primer movimiento de la criatura. Y lo primero que hizo ésta, fue alargar sus cabezas para perseguir a la primera cosa quieta que estaba al frente de él. Pero Hammer, volviendo a tomar conciencia en sí, corrió rápidamente hacia una montaña, justo a tiempo para no ser devorado por la bestia. Pero mientras la escalaba, la bestia lo seguía rápidamente y sin querer detenerse.

Finalmente, tras aquel momento de resiliente persecución, Hammer llegó a lo que parecía un precipicio más o menos alto, donde antes de llegar y volar, se escuchó un "¡Ahora!" para luego recibir un mordisco en la cola por parte de una de las cabezas, del cual no pudo zafarse, quedando colgado en el aire. Pero, ¿qué le ocurrían a las otras cabezas? miró a los otros lados, y se dió cuenta de que habían sido enceguecidas por la misma masa gelatinosa con la que había sido apresado. Los changelings habían preparado una emboscada al lado del precipicio atacando a las bestias e ímpidiéndolas ver a su alrededor. Pero la que le mordía la cola aún lo mantenía sujeto, por lo que le arrojó el martillo a la barbilla; y ésto, sumado al codazo de Elrick, aturdirdieron a la criatura. Hammer rápidamente reanudó el vuelo y tomó su martillo en el aire; el no tener alas le habría provocado una caída en el precipicio.

Tras regresar a tierra, se colocó detrás de la bestia, y junto a él, se le aparecieron los otros seis changelings. Hammer se sentía victorioso de aquella escena, aunque también enojado por ser abandonado al principio. Pero pronto los changelings corrieron hasta la bestia para empujarla. Y Elrick, tras darse cuenta de que Hammer no estaba ayudando, le gritó enojado:

- ¿Oye, no vienes? ¡Tenemos que empujar a la bestia al precipicio!

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé!- respondió Hammer, y corrio hacia la bestia.

La hidra movia desesperada sus tres cabezas despiertas, pero ninguna logró golpear a Hammer mientras corría hacia ella. Ya cuando llegó, todos intentaron empujar con toda su fuerza a la hidra, sin éxito. Hammer dijo con tristeza tras el intento:

- Bueno, lo intenta...

- ¡Esperen! ¡Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer! Bien Hammer, espero que seas tan fuerte como te ves.

- ¿Por qué?

- Siento no haberte dicho tampoco sobre esto, amigo, pero no queda otra. ¡Ahora!

Dicha la orden, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tras una llama verde todos los changelings se convirtieron en Hammer. Éste quedó asombrado por lo que había visto, pero tuvo que reponerse tras darse cuenta de que estaba al lado de una hidra que debía empujar. Pronto los otros Hammers lo ayudaron, y tanta fuerza junta obligaron a la bestia a retroceder lentamente hasta finalmente caer al precipicio. Pero por suerte la bestia sobrevivió, ya que la caída no fue tan alta, y el suelo también era de fango.

Todos, tras la pelea, se recostaron en el suelo. Los changelings regresaron a su forma original y Hammer miró su martillo un momento, pues le había surgido una duda.

-Oye, Elrick...

- ¿Sí?

- Pero esa bestia, ¿no está en el mismo lugar que antes?

- No, está un poco más alejado, pues el lugar está dividido por el precipicio, pues ése es el acceso entre ambos lados.

- Ah, ok. ¿Pero si la bestia regresa?

- No te preocupes. Tendremos tu forma para ese momento.

Hammer se relajó un momento. A lo lejos se oían los gritos de la hidra, pero ya era cosa del pasado. Unos minutos después, volvieron a donde habían empezado. Estaba cayendo el sol y los árboles ya empezaban a dar de nuevo el aspecto oscuro y siniestro de la noche, los changelings se preparaban para dormir, pero al ver a los victoriosos, de inmediato se presentaron frente a Elrick, quien les dijo entusiasmado:

- Señores, hemos salido victoriosos . ¡La hidra ha caído!

Tras esto, todos estallaron en vítores y gritos. Y como eran un buen número, el ruido se volvió enorme, por lo que a Elrick le costó por un momento silenciarlos. Ya mansos de nuevo, les dijo:

- Pero bueno, no pudimos hacerlo sin la ayuda de este forastero, ¡Hammer Barbaric!

Luego le levantó la mano a Hammer y todos estallaron en golpes al suelo con los cascos, pues alguien así debía ser celebrado de esa manera. Pero Elrick siguió hablando.

- Muy bien Hammer, aquí están tus cosas, tal como te prometí.

Dicho esto, le devolvieron a Hammer su baúl y alforjas, y, aún con los vítores, le dijo Elrick que lo llevaría a Ponyville de inmediato. Hammer lo siguió escondido entre los changelings. Mientras caminaban, Elrick siguió hablando.

- Debes considerar una última cosa con nosotros. Somos enemigos de cualquier otra raza de ponis, por lo que nadie debe saber de nosotros. Así que, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿ok?

- Muy bien, lo prometo.

- A cambio, cuando quieras pasar del bosque Everfree, siempre habrá un sendero abierto para tí. Aún estamos averiguando sobre ciertas especies, así que ten cuidado cuando pases. Y llámame cuando tengas una expedición, ¿vale?

-... ok.

Ya salían del bosque para ver los primeros rayos de la puesta de sol, cuando Elrick encendió su cuerno, y de repente Hammer comenzó a sentirse adormecido pero aún consciente.

- Bueno amigo Hammer, este es el adiós. Siento hacerte esto, pero ésto hará tu bienvenida más saludable a Ponyville. Solo recuerda caminar en línea recta, y en cosa de minutos estarás en tu casa.

- ...Ahhh...

Hammer siguió caminando hacia adelante, sin importar si estaba adormecido. Tras varios minutos de caminata, llegó a ver lo que parecían casas, y comenzó a oír voces de todas partes.

- Por las manzanas de Ecuestria, ¿quien es ese de allá?

- Uhhm... ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

- ¡El horror! ¡Le hicieron algo a este hombre!

- No os preocupeis, pueblo mío; sólo fue un pequeño hechizo.

Hammer decidió hacer caso omiso de alrededor cuando finalmente cayó al suelo para dormir. Había llegado a su meta.


	9. Chapter 9 Opinion del autor

Era la mañana con una enorme neblina. Todo el Ejército Gris se encontraba frente a Appleloosa. Al mando del mismísimo Lich, las tropas, quienes mostraban banderas con la estrella de ocho puntas, tenían preparadas sus garras y sus carros de despojos, los cuales tenían los cadáveres listos para ser arrojados. En general, el nerviosismo estaba en todos ellos, pues sería su primera batalla y tenían ganas de hacer el mayor daño posible.

Adelante se encontraban John y el Lich hablando, pues los otros seis líderes se encontraban repartidos por los alrededores calmando a los soldados. Tras terminar de hablar, el Lich se pronunció a su Ejército a través de un hechizo amplificador, diciendo con fuerza:

- ¡Ejercito Gris! Cuando llegué a este mundo, pensé al principio que era un mundo rídiculo, alegre y rosa. Pero me he equivocado. Ustedes son los seres más generosos y multitudinarios que jamás he visto. Y ha bastado con que uno de ustedes -miró por un momento a Hammer-, me ayudara para lograr que este mundo ¡pronto sea nuestro!

Tras esto, todos gritaron, aplaudieron y levantaron sus garras en apoyo a su señor.

- Pero dejenme terminar. Este pueblo será nuestro primer paso, y si nuestros hombres dicen lo correcto, pronto nos tomaremos todo el sur. La tierra se infestará con nuestra prescencia de a poco lleguemos a dominar. Y si seguimos de esta manera, en poco tiempo lograremos dominar la capital, Canterlot. Y de esta forma, nos llevaremos la magia de los líderes para convertirla en un portal que atraerá a otras razas... y de esta forma, ¡Los muertos vivientes dominaremos Ecuestria!

Todos, incluídos los líderes, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-... Y ahora, señores, ¡al ataque!

Dicho esto, todos los ponis zombies corrieron hacia Appleloosa. Pero cuando John iba también, el Lich lo detuvo teletransportándolo hacia otro lugar alejado del pueblo. John, aún anonadado por aquella acción, le preguntó:

- Señor, ¿Que ocurre?

- Muy bien, hijo - dijo el Lich tranquilamente-, he tomado una decisión. He visto todos tus avances todo este tiempo. Pero creo, y también los demás, que es tiempo de que te vayas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y todo lo que hemos planeado? ¿Y los que hemos reclutado?

- Como ya dije, todos hemos dado en que te hemos dado demasiado. ¿No ves esa capa? ¿Tu hogar? ¿Tu wyrm?

- Pero señor, todo lo conseguí porque trabajé duro por usted y el nuevo imperio... espere, ¡Por eso me ordenó que trajera todo esto!

Era cierto. Le había ordenado a John traer todas sus cosas en un par de viejas alforjas de cuero grises.

- Así es. Mejor lárgate ahora, que ya te quité tu poder de trasportación, si no quieres que te quite otro más. Te recomiendo que vayas a esa dirección, según me recomendaron - cuando dijo esto, apuntó hacia la derecha del pueblo, que en ese momento estaba en llamas-, probablemente ahí podrás matar a algunos y hacerte con una cripta.

John no entendió nada, asi que decidió insistir.

- Pero señor, aún no entiendo nada.

El Lich se enfureció tras esto.

- Muy bien, ¿quieres saber la verdad? ¿No has visto tus ojos? Son grises, ¿verdad? Son de esa tribu de la que me hablaste. Probablemente te hayas unido a ellos. ¿Como? Ni lo preguntes, nadie lo sabe. Creo que perderás tus ganas de matar. Y peor, contagiarás a los demás- luego se tranquilizó un momento- ¿entiendes?

- Muy bien señor, entiendo - dijo John desilucionado-, pero le digo, está perdiendo a uno de los mejores.

Sin decir nada más, John se perdió entre la niebla, sin dejar rastro en la tierra recién infestada.


End file.
